wars_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbert von Lehrbuch
'''Herbert von Lehrbuch '''is a Nazi General and is an accomplish commander whose numerous victories led him to infamy. Biography Capturing Canada Herbert von Lehrbuch served in the Fourth Reich's Armed Forces and during World War III, his creative strategies won many victories for the Axis forces, including a string of military campaigns, leading him to become a legend in the war and winning himself the respect of Allies' strategies based in Washington D.C., United States. He proved his bravery while battling the Allies and was even seen by some as a hero on the Axis side. In the seventh week of the war, the Fourth Reich set its sight on capturing Canada and Herbert's forces invaded the country and told the Canadians to submit to Nazi rule. As the Allies dispatched a contigent of their military, under the command of Generals Adamson Skateman and Omen Kennedy, to liberate Canada, the Nazi assassin Annie Gewalt arrived in the country and met with Herbert. Gewalt relayed intelligence to Herbert on the Allies' plan to ambush the Nazi army from a double-towered business center, which had been collected and transmitted by her spy, Sergeant Scott. Herbert and Gewalt used Scott's information to prepare an ambush against the Allies. Shortly thereafter, Kennedy and Skateman went to the Nazi base to conduct an investigation behind enemy lines. After engaging the Generals in a fight and forcing them to flee, Gewalt relayed further orders to Herbert through a Nazi military officer, telling Herbert to delay the Allies as long as possible while she left to execute a mission for Berechnen Dunkel. Battling the Allies With an army of greater size than the Allies expected, Herbert launched an assault on the Allies and as the Allies established a base in Canada's capital city, Ottowa, Herbert set out to destroy their command center with his forces before the base could be completed. Herbert deployed his forces at the Allies' landing pad, but after his forces did not succeed in breaching the Allies' defenses, he sent more powerful vehicles to cut through the Allies' tower-mounted turret emplacements. When that, too, failed, he targeted an Allies' refugee camp and besieged it with his forces just as the Allies was setting up a defense at the camp. Despite deploying jet fighters and moving his ground troops forward under the protection of mobile tank shield generators, Herbert was unable to destroy the refugee camp, but he did not relent in his campaign for Canada. With his army spread thin over the country, Herbert dispatched his troops in two groups to meet up at a rendezvous point in the country. When his two battle groups were ambushed by Allies' forces, Herbert pressed his attack and sent forward large powerful vehicles. However, his forces were defeated by Commander Cameron thanks to covering fire from a Allied destroyer. After several days of fighting, Herbert was forced to retreat. Herbert soon returned to attack the Allies' base in Ottowa, advancing troops in the front-lines while he followed behind with a group of tanks. However, the Allies' anti-vehicle cannons forced the Nazi tanks to halt their progress. Learning of the enemy's artillery, Herbert had an commanding officer turn the troops around, and after his forces had pulled back, he set up a shield in preparation for another attack on the Allies army. He then dispatched his forces in two groups from the south and the east to beleaguer Ottowa. Kennedy and Alpha Squad halted the south force's approach, but Bravo Squad was unable to stop the east force's advance. Herbert then led his east battle group and advanced behind his shield, which effectively negated the Allies' long-ranged artillery. Herbert sent his soldiers to destroy the cannons while he followed with lines of tanks. Because the Nazi's shield, the Allied troops were unable to stop the advancing troops, and Kennedy had his troops protect the cannons while he gained time by stalling Herbert. Herbert cornered Kennedy with his tank and a squad of heavy soldiers and more vehicles. Kennedy "surrendered" to Herbert, and the two then seated themselves when Kennedy brought out a table and chairs to discuss the terms of surrender. Over a cup of tea, their discussion of Kennedy's surrender continued. Herbert became increasingly impatient with Kennedy as he finally realized that Kennedy was stalling. Overturning the table, Herbert ordered his troops to seize Kennedy. Herbert demanded his surrender and threatened to kill him. At that moment, however, Skateman destroyed the shield generator, causing the shields to recede and expose Herbert's troops to long-range artillery. Kennedy broke free of the soldiers and captured Herbert in a headlock. As the troops began to fire, Herbert ordered his squad to stand down. With its renewed artillery usage, the Allies was able to defeat the Nazi forces, and Herbert was taken prisoner, bound by cuffs. Allied reinforcements arrived in Canada, and Herbert was shamed with his defeat in a battle that would have been sure a Nazi victory. Within Custody Personality Quotes Category:Nazis Category:Nazi Military Category:Males Category:Germans